Kitsune Detective's
by Jellytaco
Summary: Rated M Contains Violence. Hinata has gone missing and for some strange reason no one can remember who she was, however it's all unravelling in a thrilling Supernatural journey. People are waking up one by one and soon, they'll find out to what extent this world and the people in it can do. (I wrote this for fun, I hope you have fun reading this too)
1. Chapter 1

The rambling of students and fumes from the buses pulling into the brick school's Bus Bay filled the air. All of the students donned expensive clothes and superiority. One boy in particular however, casually walked through the crowd listening to music. His outfit was questionable, orange by far, must of been his favourite colour and judging from the back pack slung over his shoulder, he was from a slightly more middle class family. It was one of many colours that you easily spotted. Another colour was a pink. It wasn't a bright or even bubblegum pink, it was more of a faded pink. The hair belonged to a student holding a notepad and a pen as she scribbled down words. The last easily noticeable colour, was found amoung brunette's and blonde's was Ebony. It was slicked back and it shimmered under the sun. His clothes were simple, yet showed power and dominance. He was very Wealthy. One glance and you would know that.

The students turned to the stage set up infront of them as they saw teachers sitting behind them. The crowd was huge, with juniors to seniors all piled in there. The groups were already starting to form. The noble Lady of the school stepped forward, her painted lips rubbed together. Her slender fingers, polished with a dark green coat, tapped the microphone. Her green eyes looked over the crowd. Her voice emitted, laced with agression, it penetrated the crowd. Her words were of the rules and the history of the school, that her great Granfather founded. Sirens whizzed pass in the background as a male whiskered student turned and looked. Rubbing his eyes he faced the stage again. After the yearly, boring, dull speech. They were all sent to the respected dorms.

They walked through the School buildings and wandered towards the huge 5 story building that would be housing every student and teacher. Naruto pushed past the crowd, as male students threw objects at each other, paper aeroplanes, balls and other stuff. The hallway was painted a pale blue, so that it looked white. The lights flickered as his hand connects with his door handle. Sliding the key card through, he was surprised at how the rooms changed. A sophomore dorm room... were way better. Bigger and better. He had a window and there were two beds. He saw a male, clearly, standing and looking at the wall. Wait, was that a mirror? Scoffing, he placed his stuff on the bed as he unpacked. The two, were going to clash. After unpacking and checking out the rest of the room.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto says as the other boy sighs.

"Only talk to me, if it's important " he says as Naruto looks at him.

"Have we met before?" he asks as the mysterious and rude boy turned to him before squinting "Um, ew... ewchewy? I see a 'U'..."

"It's Uchiha Sasuke... okay" he says as Naruto nods.

The blonde boy, set a poster up above his bed. Sasuke was clearly repulsed by the huge Ramen poster. And it glowed in the dark. Great. Noodles that glow. Walking down to the Mess Hall, Naruto was surprised just how much the numbers had changed. When he first came here, it was... Massive. Looking at the food he could either get for free or pay for, he decided on Ramen. Which by now, Sasuke could tell he was obsessed with Ramen. Setting down his food, he spots Kiba, who was holding a puppy and chatting to a group of females gushing at the cute puppy. So he found his Calling when it comes to the ladies. For Naruto, it was the whiskers and for Sasuke it was the, everything. Mainly the Emo aura. And Kiba, he found his.

The tan canine loving individual, excused himself, grinning as the girls swooned at the two fanged companions. Kiba wore a huge sweater, the only thing left of his Dad. Sure it was a little big, but he was almost fitting it perfectly. He wore track pants, easy to move around and stay active with his dog. Surprising the school was lienent dog, due to his Mothers Company being a animal one, saying it was ; Beneficial that Kiba had a dog to learn how they learn and react to things. In all honesty, Tsume was just as in love with Akamaru as Kiba. Kiba may be a fun, energetic idiot, much like Naruto, minus some stupidity, but if anything were to happen to Akamaru or anyone Kiba truly cares for, he would do anything.

Shino wasn't easy to spot, that boy was as elusive as Santa. But after a few minutes of both Kiba and Naruto searching, they found him talking to a girl as she blushed. Now Aburame's were not the easiest people to be attracted too. One girl, however, made a move on the male. She didn't mind the bugs and she wasn't too creepy. With that being said,, she was apart of the occult club. And missing an eye. Calling him over, the trio, ate and talked.

"Nauto, how was your break?" Kiba asks as the small puppy licks the Kiba's coloured cheek.

"I spent most of it gaming, that was it" he says as the power surges again.

"Those power surges are so annoying" Kiba says.

"Apparently someone broke in and tampered with the power" Shino comments as Naruto puts his chopsticks down.

"I met my roomie and it was like Ve dachuju" Naruto says.

"Deja Vu" Kiba says "Me and Akamaru here, it's so weird, I feel like I can understand him. A connection. Kaa-san said it was just because I love Akamaru so much"

"Yip" Akamaru barks as Kiba coo's him.

"Mariko-san , says she sense's some bad vibes"

"Probably Sasuke, he's such a creep. He mutters about killing in his sleep" Naruto whispers pointing at the raven haired culprit sitting a few tables across from them.

"How could you hear him over your snoring?" Kiba laughs as he diverts his attention to a painting being moved "Check it, they're finally moving the Crying Lady"

"Crying Lady?" Naruto asks as Shino sighs.

"Not this again"

"Rumour has it that the Crying Lady was a student who died when her heart was broken, she wanders the school and if you listen at night, you can hear her weeping" Kiba says "No one knows how she got here, only that under a full moon, her eyes change. Not to mention. The picture apparently keeps coming back. I've seen it with my two eyes, under a full moon, the paint becomes wet and drips down her face"

"You're crazy" Naruto says as people start clearing out "Anyway, I have a pool to go and train in, bye Aka-chan!"

 **A/N; I have no idea where I am taking this, but hey, hopefully you'll stick around. Some Characters might be a little OOC, but that's only because of the plot. Please leave a review, you don't have too. But I'd appreciate it**

 **Sneak Peak**

 **"** _I'm going to uncover this school's secret and I'm going to prove to everyone, that this school is a fraud!" hissed a seething student as they paced in their room "They need to know the truth, I just need evidence that Lady Tsunade isn't who she says she is"_

 _'Don't you think you're being a little, well, how do I put this with out making you sound crazy. I am a voice in your head and you are chasing a lost cause. You'll never find it, I can't even remember where I died'_

 _"I'm not crazy" hissed the female as the door behind her opens "I know what my Father was looking for"_

 _"Who are you talking too there forehead?"_

 **Credits**

 **Cast:**

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Haruno Sakura**

 **Yuhi Kurenai**

 **Senju Tsunade**

 **Shizune**

 **Yamato**

 **Yamanaka Ino**

 **Director:**

 **Jellytaco**

 **Producer: Jellytaco**

 **Make Up Artist:**

 **Sai**

 **Lighting Director:**

 **Jellytaco**

 **Sponsered By:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's what you missed on Kitsune Culprits:**

 _"Crying Lady?" Naruto asks as Shino sighs._

 _"Rumour has it, that the Crying Lady was a student who died when her heart was broken" Kiba says "Under full moon, her eyes change"_

 _"Only talk to me, if it's important" he says as Naruto looks at him._

 _"Have we met before?"_

 _"It's Uchiha Sasuke...okay"_

 _"Talk about Ve Dachuju"_

 **Chapter Two; New Beginnings**

"Okay Uzumaki Naruto, just limber up and get yourself used to the water again" the blonde says as he dives into the pool, despite the signs.

Under the liquid, he opened his eyes to see a girl staring at him. Screaming under the water, he quickly rushed to the surface. She looked so pale. He looked at the water, only to find himself alone, minus the cutie that was walking through and writing notes. She looked at him, looking at his abs as he grinned. She rolled her eyes as he clambered out. He could be a model. You could see the firmness of his able body, water was glistening as it rolled down his body. This guy could give Uchiha Sasuke a run for his money.

"You need something?" he asks as she scoffs looking at his cheeks "These, they're an added bonus of being awesome"

"How did you get them? Didn't your parents tell you off?" she asks.

"I'm an Orphan and I was born with these I believe" he says as she cocks her head.

"You're Uzumaki Naruto. I'm Haruno Sakura" she says offering her hand as he grabs his towel, patting himself down.

"You smell like one too" he says as she blinks "Sorry, I have no filter. You lost?"

"I am" she says as she brings her cherry red notebook out "I'm wondering if you know anything alarming about the school?"

"A) that's not being lost and secondly, Alarms are alarming in this school" Naruto says as she looks at him "I'm not that dumb if that's what you're thinking"

"Right, I also need to get back to the Dorm, but I'm lost"

"I thought those brains of yours would know" he jokes as he throws a jumper over him and slips on flip flops/ Jandals "Let's go"

"So you're new here? We'd you move from?" he asks as she stiffens.

"I don't have to tell you" she says.

"Alright then, here we are. Be careful, don't want you getting hurt" he says as she waves good bye.

"Goodbye Uzumaki-san"

"It's just NARUTO!"

Sasuke awoke to Naruto falling out of bed. Again. For the second night. It annoyed him, how an idiot like that got into the school. Naruto didn't come from a rich back ground. He wasn't famous and he was not smart. So why the hell was he here? Same could be said for him. He wanted to go to the same school as his older brother. Akatsuki Prep School. However his application somehow got lost in the mail. He sued the Mail Company and won. Didn't make him feel any better. When he went to ask the other schools, they were all filled up. This school wasn't to bad. It was modern and some of it was classic. Getting out of bed, his foot connected with Naruto's ribs. That idiot had rolled over here and still didn't wake up.

Showering, he dressed himself in the uniform and slicks back his hair. It didn't look greasy and it didn't look ugly. It was perfect. Like his face. Symetrical. Uchiha Sasuke would never admit it, but he used a little concealer under his eyes. Only because of the nightmares. Walking down to the Mess Hall. He was greeted by a Pinkette scribbling down something as she feed herself some form of cereal. Now Sasuke, was a teenager and he had hormones. His eyes followed her toned legs, all the way to the skirt that was riding up. He could see the biker shorts underneath, but his brain, well it glitched, as he turned away. He thoughts, could not be consumed by a flat chested female... how did he know she was flat chested? Yet his chest ached and his mind went foggy, like it was trying to tell him something.

Biting into the Tomato, he looked out the window. Something was telling him to turn around. The whispers. Tickling his ears, the wisps of hairs on his head were telling him to turn around. Turn around. Licking his ear drum. Then it went quiet.

"Turn around Sasuke" came a voice as he spins to see Sakura choking.

Running over, he hit her on the back as a Cherrio hits a blonde in the face as they walk in.

"MY EYE!" the blonde screams as she runs off.

'It was Lady Tsunade's doing' the voice says in her head.

"T-Thank you" she whispers as he grabs her shoulder about to shout at her, only to back off.

"Don't think I'll save you again" he says before storming off.

'Him! I recognise him... I'm not sure from where though'

"Be quiet Inner" Sakura says as she pushes the cereal away.

In the oak stained room of the the noble Lady Tsunade and her assistant, Shizune. The were discussing many things in the shadows. It was hushed and limited. Like what was being spoken was taboo. It was taboo. A painting of a Pig, dearly beloved Ton Ton, hung above the desk. The arguement was getting out of hand as Tsunade slammed her hand down and it went silent.

"I don't want them in the same class" Tsunade says.

"Lady Tsunade you can't change what is about to come" Shizune rebuts.

"I am not losing them again! I'm sick of losing!"

"That is your burden, it is not theirs"

"How did Sasuke even get into this school?" Tsunade says "I paid Akatsuki top money to get him in there. It has worked every other time, so why not this time?"

"Lady Tsunade" Shizune says quietly "This could be a false alarm"

"You're right, aslong as Naruto doesn't meet Hinata" Tsunade says as the bell rings.

"I have to meet with Iruka, make sure you finish the reports" Shizune says.

Meanwhile, in the darkest reaches of the forest surrounding the back of the school, the air thickened and the birds stopped singing. It grew cold and damp. Even the wind refusd to protest againist the unwelcomed presence. Their eyes scanned the class on the field. Their eyes falling on the one they call Uzumaki Naruto. What they had in store for him. He wouldn't survive. Dashing out, they got into their horse before riding off down the road.

 **A/N: I'd like to say, yes the chapters are short. But Hey, I'm trying. Anyway thanks, I'll try to keep this one going. Unlike my others. Leave a review if you want. I donut mind.**

 **Sneak Peak**

 _"Who are you?! Why are you following me?"_

 _"I have something I need to tell you, but not enough time-"_

 _"I asked who you were!"_

 _"Uzumaki Naruto, I know this might be a lot to take in, but I'm your..."_

 _"BACK AWAY FROM HIM!" Tsunade shouts as her hair whips around her._

 _"Tsunade, I see you haven't aged a bit"_

 **Credits**

 **Cast:**

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Haruno Sakura**

 **Yuhi Kurenai**

 **Senju Tsunade**

 **Shizune**

 **Yamato**

 **Orichimaru**

 **Director:**

 **Jellytaco**

 **Producer: Jellytaco**

 **Make Up Artist:**

 **Sai**

 **Lighting Director:**

 **Jellytaco**

 **Sponsered By:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's what you missed on Kitsune Culprits:**

 _"Turn around Sasuke!" a voice shouts as he spins around._

 _"T-Thank you" she whispers._

 _"Don't think I'll save you again" he says before storming off._

 _"As long as Naruto doesn't meet Hinata" Tsunade says._

 _"That is your burden, not theirs"_

 **Chapter 3: You are not who you think, you are how you think**

It had been a few weeks since school started back and people were slowly getting used to the routine. Naruto started noticing small things. How he spoke to people and the reoccuring dream. Always in a forest. Sometimes things would slip out. Like how he let it slip that Sasuke had to ease up on the Tomato intake with out ever witnessing the boy ever eating one or that Sakura cut her hair to save herself from a hostage situation. He had no idea how he knew that and that daym ghost girl. Is he hallucinating again? He might need to start taking his medication again. Walking into class, he set his books down and waited for Orochimaru to arrive. Yawning, he decided to take a small nap.

 _8 Years Earlier_

 _Naruto clutched the stuffed toy as he cried into the rain. His tears were those of anger and sadness. The heartache he felt right then and there was like no other. His strained face wept to the loss of the last person who would ever take care of him._

 _"Why is my life filled with lies and hatred!" Naruto cries as the rain drowns out the noise he was making "Why me? Why me? Why me?"_

 _Naruto broke down crying into his hands as the lights flickered in the background._

 _"Why do I hear the voices? Why did you leave me Kaa-san? Do you not love me? Did I do something wrong? Am I unworthy! Answer me goddamit! I don't want to be left in the dark anymore, I want someone I can talk to, someone to love and someone to support me?" his head hits the wall as he curls up, hitting the wall "Please... anybody. Save me"_

 _'Never give up, that's your ninja way' floated a voice as he looked up at the moon 'Let me guide you'_

 _"STOP TALKING!" Naruto shouts as he gets up._

 _'Follow the moon and all will be right'_

 _"This is the last chance universe... Believe it!" the small boy cries._

 _He followed the moon for aslong as his legs could take him. People snickering at him and laughing. He finally stopped and fell to his knee's. He couldn't take it anymore. He was destined to suffer, he was sure of it and the voice in his head made him think that too. His head hit the ground as he gave up. Ignoring the screech of tires, he welcomed the onslaught of pain._

 _Waking up to the sound of beeping and somebody petting his hair. Whoever it was flinched, before pressing the buzzer and fleeing._

 _"One day Naruto, one day" was all that their mouth said as nurse's rush in._

 _"Do you know where you are?" a nurse asks._

 _"No"_

 _"Can you tell me the date?"_

 _"I don't know"_

 _"Can you tell me your name? Any name at all?"_

 _"Naruto... Namikaze Naruto" came his response before falling back into slumber not aware at the events he would cause._

End of Flashback

 **T** he smell of pines hit his senses like wildfire to dry fields. The sound of water found its way into his ears and the stars above twinkled. He was damp with sweat as he ran through his dream. Naruto however, saw a strange looking swirly design on his a gate leading to a mansion. It had huge red bars and then the world started to fade.

"Who are you?! Why are you following me?" a cloaked man says infront of him.

"I have something I need to tell you, but not enough time-" the words tumbled out of Naruto, like children leaving school.

"I asked who you you were!" the cloaked figure shouts.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I know this might be a lot to take in, but I'm your..." Naruto stops as he tries to remember the word.

"BACK AWAY FROM HIM!" Tsunade shouts as Naruto feels pressure on his lips and his chest puff up.

"Tsunade, I see you haven't age a bit" Orochimaru says as she does the routine checks on the classrooms.

"One of your students is asleep" Tsunade says as she taps Narutos head "Wake up?"

His body fell to the floor as blood poured from his nose and he began to twitch. People screamed as the back pedalled. Tsunade looked at Shizune who ran to Naruto, to check for a pulse

"BACK AWAY FROM HIM!" Tsunade says as Shizune starts mouth to mouth.

No. No. No. Tsunade quickly left as she raced to her office, pushing past students and teachers. Panic setting in as the item she was looking for started to shake and vibrate. Her hands were shakey as she pressed the green button to answer.

"Hello?" Tsunade asks as the phone goes static.

"It's me" came a husky voice.

"Really?"Tsunade asks annoyed by the joke.

"Is it too late now to say sorry?" he asks jokingly as Tsunade snarls "You know why I rang"

"I was regretting that" Tsunade says.

"You're going to have to try better to get rid of her" he comments.

"Yamato, I'm going to need you to come down to the school"

"I would if I could. I've not been accepted yet" he says as she growls.

"You won't win Hyuga!" Tsunade shouts as she hangs up the phone.

 **A/N I'm going to now get into more details, because this is very confusing and fast paced.**

 **Sneak Preview:**

 _"Kiba, you know that you can't keep pretending to like him you know" Shino says._

 _"What are you saying Shino? Babbling nonsense" Kiba teases as Shino blinks._

 _"Kiba, this is going to sound weird. But do you know anyone by the name of Hinata?" Shino asks as Kiba blinks._

 _"Sounds familiar, but I can't put a name to the face" Kiba says._

 _"You're not ready yet" Shino says as Kiba blinks._

 _"You're crazy"_

 _And once in a very long time Shino laughed, which creeped everyone out._

 **Credits**

 **Cast:**

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Haruno Sakura**

 **Yuhi Kurenai**

 **Senju Tsunade**

 **Shizune**

 **Yamato**

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

 **Auburame Shino**

 **Director:**

 **Jellytaco**

 **Producer: Jellytaco**

 **Make Up Artist:**

 **Sai**

 **Lighting Director:**

 **Jellytaco**

 **Sponsered By:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's what you missed on Kitsune Detectives;**

 _ **It looks like we're having some Technical difficulties we'll be back shortly.**_

 _ **For more information on Kitsune Detectives, head to the Facebook Page where our admin will be sure to answer any questions.**_

"This is no coincidence" Tsunade says as she stands infront of the Crying Lady, the painting was sneering down at them this time.

"She's also stopping the natural flow aswell" Shizune says "She's different this time"

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asks as Shizune points to the painting.

"Notice how she is sneering... Hinata would never sneer and the lacerations on her wrists" Shizune points to the small thin red line on her wrists on the 4 metre high painting.

"So she managed to cut the chakra ropes" Tsunade says "We need to send Yamato in, he's dealt with Naruto, so he can deal with her too"

''Lady Tsunade why-" Shizune was cut off by the power.

In a flash. The power fluxiated and all went dark as Tsunade grabs Shizune by the wrists, pulling her closer. The air felt tense, like a kunai could slice through it at any time. It was so humid. The pair start sweating. The low grumble of the generator and the flickering lights made them look up at the painting as the lights buzz with eletricity. With light now back on, the pair stare into the Painting. Or what was left. The painting was, for lack of better words, was in shreds.

"Burn it" Tsunade says as Shizune nods "I don't care anymore. Hinata is never coming to this world"

The pinkette furiously scribbled down the events that happened as she watched Tsunade and Shizune. What the hell were they going on... She knew they were witches. So her father wasn't crazy. Hehe. She would expose them. Of course not as witches or whatever, but as murders and prove that Tsunade was not the legitemate heir to the school and the grounds it is on. Sakura tucked a feather pen behind her ear as she put her glasses on and prepared herself for the day. That's right. Konoha was going to pay.

Her boots clattered againist the ground as she looked over at Sasuke. She still couldn't get over how he known to turn around. And the comment he made.

"Don't think I'll save you again" Sakura murmurs "I've never met you, so why would you say that"

'Ahh, because he secretly likes you' Sakura's inner says as Sakura sighs.

"Not you again" Sakura grumbles.

"Then I guess you don't want to know then" Inner says as Sakura blinks.

"What?"

"No, no, no. You just-"

"Tell me" Sakura grinds.

"Alright, calm your training bra" Inner says "You know that Naruto kid?"

"Yes"

"You, him and Sasuke, all know each other but I'm not sure how" Inner says "I can't remember much"

Sakura from a very young age had Inner. She was always there in the times of great need. Like when her parents sent her to this school. She helped her remember things and help her bring Tsunade down. Unaware of her actions, she wandered into the ever changing future, not concerned with the outcomes. As one would say. You only live once.

 _"Or twenty-three times"_

Naruto rushed out of his dorm as he held his homework. He was going to be late. He was still pretty new to this part of the school he had no idea where to go. Barging through the front doors he looks around frantically. His head shifted to the left before right. He had to go now.

" _Go left"_

An inhuman speed he took out off to the left as he weaved through students, his blood was pumping as something inside of him awoke. He reached a hallway one leading to a long hall way and one up stairs.

 _"The Stairs"_

Leaping up the stairs three steps at a time he looks at the clock above a huge painting. He could've sworn it was smiling at him as he raced past. Skidding past a classroom, he scrambles to the door as he dives in holding the late homework. The bell rang as Kurenai smiles.

"I'm surprised you made it on time Mr Uzumaki" she says "Let me see your homework"

Handing it over, Kurenai frowns. She sat down as she grabbed red marker and scribbled a B+. Naruto had rushed the picture when he had woken up. He didn't realise, that he had drawn some crazy fox thing. It was in red pen and the scribbles were rigid and frantic. Kurenai seemed impressed as he nods. Smirking he walks past Sasuke as he blinks and gets shivers. An image of the pair kissing made him pale. Surprisingly Sasuke turned a little green too. Unaware of his actions, he wandered into the ever changing future, not concerned with the outcomes. As one would say. You only live once.

" _Or Seventy-Seven times"_

 **Sneak Preview:**

 _"Sakura, I love you" he said as he caressed her head, she smiled up at him as he hugged her closer._

 _"And I you" Sakura says as it begins to rain "You should go back"_

 _"I'll never leave you again!" he shouts as she looks into his eyes, they were filled with sadness and desperation._

 _"Don't worry, I'll be back"_

 _"What do you mean HInata is able to manipulate this dimesion and others?" Tsunade asks as she looks down at Sakura as her male companion kisses her "So it's her fault"_

 _"No. It's yours" Shizune says as she grabs a gun and pulls it to her head "And I won't take part anymore-"_

 **End.**

 **Credits**

 **Cast:**

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Haruno Sakura**

 **Yuhi Kurenai**

 **Senju Tsunade**

 **Shizune**

 **Yamato**

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

 **Auburame Shino**

 **Director:**

 **Jellytaco**

 **Producer: Jellytaco**

 **Make Up Artist:**

 **Sai**

 **Lighting Director:**

 **Jellytaco**

 **Sponsered By:**

"Huh..." they grumble as they bolt forward "Is it time Hinata-sama? Is that why you've been showing me these?"


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N it's a short chapter)**

 **Here's what you missed on Kitsune Detectives;**

 _"Hinata's never coming to this world" Tsunade hisses._

 _"Is that why you've been showing me these...Hinata-Sama?" came a low grumble_

Tsunade was a strong woman. There was no doubt about it. However, there is never truly a weak person nor strong person, so even this green eyed beauty had insecurities. Her well endowed chest filled her with determination. It isn't common knowledge that she had come from humble beginnings. She was as flat as a sheet of paper. Then in her late teens she really started to develop. The male population overlooked her slightly rough personality. They took her on dates. At first it was innocent. Then it wasn't so innocent.

She ended up in the wrong crowd. She gambled all her money away. And almost her life. How funny things work out however. Somebody she had so easily overlooked was now her knight in shining armor. He knew her name. Almost every detail. But just as he came he was killed. Dan was his name. Tsunade changed for the better, distracting her feelings behind a wall of booze and a woman named Shizune.

Now Shizune was a worthy woman. Her short choppy hair suited her smaller frame and gave her a more mature look. Dan's neice. Tsunade had been very smart in school, often answering questions beyond her years. In that life time, she had lived in bliss. In the unknown.

It's when she died is when she became confused. Of course in the early 1960's things had been odd. But like a flood gate openning. She was hit with the knowledge that had been sealed away and Shizune being the key.

A cycle. A endless loop in which she had to protect. In one loop she had learned her lesson. Never let Hyuga Hinata into this world at all costs. With each loop, one person from the Original Naruto Dimesion become one with the world. First it was her. Then Dan. Shizune. And the list went on. The three constants were always Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura. It didn't matter what time or planet. It would always happen. And the Variables. People who could be a game changer. But she had made sure none would get through. Her love for Sakura as a mother figure, clouded her mind. Things always stayed the same however in this dimesion. The high school one.

This loop was different. Something had happened in the last loop. After Naruto's little nap and nose bleed, it hadn't revealed anything to Tsunade or anyone. Except Naruto. He in this one loop, out of a million was the Variable. But a constant and a variable can't be the same. But it wasn't Naruto. It was who was inside of Naruto.

Before this land. Tsunade had been a medical ninja. Able to weave an energy to heal those. She went on to be one of the had been in the many wars. Then the fourth shinobi war. The Original Version of everything. Madara had cast a genjutsu across the barren lands, but something happened. A Variable. Something no one had calculated. And something no one knew. Ahh. We really do fear the unknown. But who are we to blame? Human Nature?

 **Credits**

 **Cast:**

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Haruno Sakura**

 **Yuhi Kurenai**

 **Senju Tsunade**

 **Shizune**

 **Yamato**

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

 **Auburame Shino**

 **Director:**

 **Jellytaco**

 **Producer: Jellytaco**

 **Make Up Artist:**

 **Sai**

 **Lighting Director:**

 **Jellytaco**

 **Sponsered By:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's what you missed on Kitsune Detective's;**

 _Nothing Really._

"HINATA!" Kiba screams as the class looks at him.

The canine lover had been in slumber as his cheeks tingled. Akamaru was barking as his brown eyes scanned the room. Kiba's scream had been filled with desperation. Sadness. Regret. Shino looks at Shikamaru. As Asuma looks at the pair the class goes silent. Shit. Shikamaru knew Asuma now knew that there were others who knew of Hinata. Ino looked at Kiba concerned.

"Kiba are you okay?" Ino asks as Sakura scoffs "What forehead?"

"Ino-san, he's fine" Sakura says as Ino snorts.

"And how do you know?" Ino asks as Sakura goes quiet "See, you don't. He probably just ate some bad jertky"

"What are guys just doing standing here?!" Kiba shouts as he stands up "We should be sending help to her!"

"Kiba" Shino says "Calm down"

"Shino... you believe me right?" Kiba asks as some of the teens giggle at his antics.

"Yes, just calm down" Shino says as he frowns "Kiba you're bleeding"

"Shikamaru, Shino I want you two to stay after class" Asuma says as they nod and the class files out laughing and talking.

Asuma was a burly man. He was known to be quite the bad boy in his youth. Knuckle dusters and a pretty woman by his side. Now, he had a tan, a beard and a sugar stick hanging out of his mouth.

"So you two know" he says as they nod "Good"

"Good?" Shikamaru asks "You work for Tsunade"

"So... I raised you Shikamaru and Kurenai wasn't sure if you remembered Shino, you were a variable" Asuma says.

"Wait what?" Shikamaru asks as Asuma grins.

"This is loop is different" Asuma says "Shizune has even said so, I heard her say so"

"Are you with us?" Shikamaru asks as Asuma nods.

"Look, on Sunday meet us on the Track" Asuma says.

Naruto couldn't stop thinking about the dream he had had. It felt so real. Like he was talking to someone he knew all his life. Like whatever he had to say was so important. Sighing he looked at the symbol or whatever he was drawing. It was the symbol. A swirl. It had value to him. It wasn't just some random thing he had drawn. But he could he talk to it about.

Jiraiya. He blushed at the thought of the name as he reached for the phone. Picking it up, he let his fingers to the tapping as the numbers came up on his screen. Not a single one looked familiar. He stared at it, wondering if he should call it. Should he? A knock on his door interupted him. Walking over, he swung the door open as he was greeted by Sasuke standing solemn. He looked like a kicked puppy.

Forcing his way in, Sasuke sits on Naruto's bed.

"Sure just barge in" Naruto mutters as he closes the door.

"Dobe" Sasuke says.

"What Teme?" Naruto asks as Sasuke frowns.

"We've never met, yet when you say that, I don't feel the feeling to kill you" Sasuke says.

"Why did you knock... We live in the same room?" Naruto asks as Sasuke shrugs "It felt right didn't it"

"Naruto, I'm going to say some words and I want you to say the first thing that comes into your mind" Sasuke says as Naruto nods.

"What do I get out of it?" Naruto asks.

"Ramen" Sasuke says straight off the bat.

"Kakashi?"

"Sensei"

"Iruka"

"Sensei"

"Hokage"

"Me"

"Konohagakure no Sato"

"Ramen"

"Sakura"

"Ramen"

"Blue?"

"Ramen"

"Are you going to say Ramen now?" Sasuke asks.

 _"Say Hinata"_ the voice that had saved Sakura whispers.

"Hinata" Sasuke says as Naruto looks surprised and goes red.

"I feel dizzy. I feel like I want to hug you, I want to protect you and make sure that you're never alone. Like a thousand little birds are in my stomach, my problems are being washed away" Naruto says as tears fall out of his eyes.

"You're crying"

"S-So are you"

Shikamaru saw Ino as he glanced out the window. She was sitting on the bench admiring the sunset. It was a beautiful array of colours. Walking out, he shoved his hands in his pockets, as if to be stating he was not bothered by anything. Ino looked at him as she smiled at him.

"Heya Shika" she says.

"Hey Ino" Shikmaru responds with as they bask in the after glow of the sun.

Shikamaru really admired Ino. She was kind and also a bitch at the same time. Sugar, spice and some things rice. Seriously, this girl was obssessed with rice meals. Less fats or something. Shikamaru desperately hoped she would realize who she truly was. And for Chouji to get here. Looking back at Ino, she had her eyes closed as the sun made her look like a goddess. Ino looked beautiful in this warm light.

"I know" she whispers as she opens her eyes and pulls her phone out and gasps "Oh Crap Cookies, Shikamaru I have to go! Sakura is in a crisis!"

Ino's long tendrils followed her as as she ran to said emergency. Sakura had a mega-huge crush on a boy and needed advice. Ino barged in as Sakura squeals. Sakura sighed in relief as she saw the blonde. In the short while that had been room mates, they had bonded really well. Ino sat on her bed as she got the contraband out.

"How did you get these in?" Sakura asks as she rips open the gummy bears.

"A girls got her ace's" Ino says as she opens her own bag of sugary treats "Now tell me everything!"

"Well..." Sakura trails own blushing.

"Hey, earth to Sakura... I need to know!" Ino says as she grabs a pillow and lies on it.

"Sasuke came up to me today and he was all broody as usual, the whole "I'm Emo" thing and then he said" Sakura says as she puffs her chest out and frowns "Sakura... I don't like how you are making me feel. It's weird. Whenever I see you, I get chills and the good ones, I get all hot and bothered, but I also feel the need to make sure you never leave me and lock you in a basement"

"So the guy has some issues, it can be easily overlooked" Ino says as Sakura shakes her head.

"And then he said... " I should've done more" Sakura says "I feel like I've known him for as long as I've had pink hair"

"Sakura" Ino says as she blinks "Sakura... Do you hear voices?"

 **Credits**

 **Cast:**

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Haruno Sakura**

 **Yuhi Kurenai**

 **Senju Tsunade**

 **Shizune**

 **Yamato**

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

 **Auburame Shino**

 **Director:**

 **Jellytaco**

 **Producer: Jellytaco**

 **Make Up Artist:**

 **Sai**

 **Lighting Director:**

 **Jellytaco**

 **Sponsered By:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kitsune Detective's;**

 _Unknown POV_

I've been trying to tell them. Why won't they listen. I mean Sasuke heard me alright and saved Sakura and Naruto. I helped him with the vision. He saw Kurama or whatever his name is, not in a fox form, but the Kyuubi's human form. I am going to make Tsunade pay. I'll make that blonde bitch remember the pain I'm going through. She was supposed to be the Hokage. She's not supposed to be hiding in the shadows. How dare she... And how dare she keep me from my lover. She has no right. She'll pay.

He was ripped from my arms, I clung to the small shred of hope I have left in hopes of seeing him again. But the list is slowly becoming smaller and then the Loop will close forever. She took what I love, so I'll take what she loves. It won't be Sakura, as much as I wanted too, I couldn't. So I'll settle for Shizune. Keh, that little swine loving lady will rue the day she messed with me.

But who am I ? I know you think, you know. I'll tell you what. You're wrong. What? You didn't actually think I was Hinata. Tch. Once I get her here, all hell will break loose. Until then I'll keep a close eye on everything.

~:Line Break:~

"What do you mean hear voices?" Sakura asks confused.

"Like a nagging voice in your head? I think you called her inner" Ino says as Sakura goes quiet "Tell her that she shouldn't be such a nag"

"How do you know?" Sakura asks as Ino shrugs.

"I feel like I know everything about you" Ino says "Like we were meant to be"

"I'm not Gay" Sakura says.

"Baka, I mean like best friends" Ino says.

"I guess, when I think of you, I think of flowers" Sakura says as Ino grins as she flips her blonde hair.

"That's because my family owns a flower business, what do yours do?" Ino asks as Sakura frowns.

"What's going on here?" Sakura asks as she gets up and grips her head "This school is so shady and my father ruined his life by thinking Tsunade was a witch"

"Do you think she's a witch?" Ino asks coyly.

~:Line Break:~

Kiba sat in his dorm room as Shikamaru and Shino all sit awkwardly in the room. Akamaru was sleeping in the corner. Kiba's mop of unruly hair shifted with his movements as he scratched his head. He was so confused. Like he suddenly remembers everything. The past loops and the original Naruto universe.

"Kiba" Shino says "What do you remember?"

"The war! And Madara casting the weird eye Genjutsu, but Hinata... She jumped infront of it" Kiba says "She saved all of us"

"Huh?" Shikamaru asks "Shino... Do you know what this means?"

"Tsunade lied to us" Shino says.

"What do you mean? Why aren't we trying to save her?!" Kiba screams as Akamaru jolts up and starts growling at the mirror as it slowly starts to crack "W-What's happening?"

"Hinata-" Shikamaru shouts as the power could be heard turning off, looking out the window, they see light to the city turn off as it slowly hums back to life and Akamaru runs out of the door now openned by the mini earthquake.

"Akamaru!" Kiba shouts as he gives chase to the dog.

~:Line Break:~

Tsunade clutches the desk as the floor beneath her rocks. A hand that rocks the cradle. Hissing, she watches as the painting of Ton Ton is turned into the Crying Lady. No. No. Running out into the hallway, she watches as the power goes off and in the confusion, the Crying Lady appeared in every historical painting.

"No... No, no, no. NO!" Tsunade shouts as she pushes past the students as she runs to the Generators downstairs. Shizune was there as she tried knocking the door down.

Through the staffroom, was stairs that lead to the old bunkers which were now Maintence rooms. However the door to the Maintence room was now locked from the inside. The door opens as the look around. Asuma was with them as the look at the destroyed room. It was sparking as the alarms go off. If there is no power, how were the alarms going off. But who had time to think about that. The Earth was plunged into darkness.

~:Line Break:~

 **Sneak Peak:**

 _Unknown POV_

 _Wow. Hinata is really angry. I guess I finally got those ropes cut. Brain over beauty for sure and I just can't wait, for Tsunade to see what she has made. A monster. Or should I say Monsters. I walk towards the huge crowd as they watch the basketball courts slowly sink into the ground and eletricity funnelled in. A Black Hole. However, Tsunade rushed out as I look to her. She had a gun in hand as she aims towards the figure slowly warping out from it. However, not even I could forsee that she would jump infront of the gun. But then again, who would guess Tsunade would pull the trigger at her beloved student._

 **Cast:**

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Haruno Sakura**

 **Yuhi Kurenai**

 **Senju Tsunade**

 **Shizune**

 **Yamato**

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

 **Auburame Shino**

 **Director:**

 **Jellytaco**

 **Producer: Jellytaco**

 **Make Up Artist:**

 **Sai**

 **Lighting Director:**

 **Jellytaco**

 **Sponsered By:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's what you missed or didn't miss on Kitsune Detectives;**

 _"Power is now officially out arcross the entire global. We are not sure of the cause, but the best minds are now trying to work out how to fix it. Until then, please keep tuning in to Suna FM"_

/ Line Break/

"Your parents will be here very soon to pick you up" Tsunade says as the students nod "So please pack your bags and be ready"

"What about those without parents?" Naruto shouts "Or if they live in a different country?"

Tsunade was already walking off the stage.

"Naruto, do you not have parents?" Sasuke asks.

"No" Naruto says casually "But that's okay, what about you?"

"Same" Sasuke says as Sakura walks over with a group of other people.

"My parents can't pick me up either, they're on holiday in Nepal" Sakura says as Ino smiles.

"I guess, we'll have to band together and hunt for food" Ino says as she whips out an axe "I dibs gathering the firewood"

"Why do you have an axe?" Naruto asks concerned.

"I'm not 16 yet, so I can't have a chainsaw" Ino says.

 **/Line Break/**

"So let's see, we have Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Naruto" She pauses before distastefull saying "Shikamaru... And the Teachers, maybe a few stragglers"

"Ino, why did you say my name like it was..." Shikamaru trails.

"Because I can" Ino says as she sticks her tongue out "So I have to pick up a friend, so I will see you later"

"Who?" Shikamaru asks as Ino grins.

"You know" she says with a wink as she runs off.

"Why are you still here?" Tsunade asks as the sitting group looks up at her.

"Our families can't pick us up" Sakura says as Tsunade nods.

"Very well, I will take you home with me tomorrow

 **/Line Break/**

Ino walked up to the shed as she knocked on the door of the Cafeteria's cook. A man with swirled cheeks.

"Can I help you?" he asks as Ino blinks.

"Choji, I don't remember you being this mean" Ino says as Choji looks surprised.

"You remember me?! How about Shikamaru?" Choji asks as Ino nods and laughs.

"I wanted to tell you everything from when I first saw you... But with everything going on, I didn't know how you would react and then I saw you talking to Shikamaru last year, you tried to keep your emotions kept in. The loop had a hiccup and caused you to... Be older" Ino says.

"How long have you had your memory?" Choji asks as Ino smiles.

"We've got a problem... Kiba has remembered and-" Choji cuts her off with a hug.

"Ino... I know what happened to-" He was interupted by the earth shaking "We need to get to your friends"

"Pretend that we're are friends, but I don't want anyone to know, that I have awakened" Ino says.

"Hai"

 **/Line Break/**

"Sakura!" Ino shouts as she runs back "I got my friend, the chef, he made me a chocolate cake on my birthday!"

"Ohayo, I a Choji" Choji says as he looks to Shikamaru "Hey Shikamaru"

"C-Choji- Shikamaru stutters, everyone has feelings and the one's he felt right now... "I missed you"

"Haha, of course you did" Choji laughs as they hug.

"Hey, Choji-san, have we met before?" Naruto asks cocking his head.

"Of course you have dobe" Sasuke comments "We met at the acad... Actually, I don't think we have met"

"Ino, do you know who Choji is?" Shikamaru asks as Ino smiles.

"Yeah, he's a chef" Ino says "Why do you think I bought him?"

"I see" Shikamaru comments.

 **Sneak Preview**

 _Tsunade_ _cleared her files and other assortments. Her tired brown eyes glowered at the painting of Hinata. She cursed herself for not thinking that someone was helping Hinata on this side of the connection. But to be honest nothing could get any worse right? But like the universe, yet again had been againist her, the impossible happened. She saw_ _ **him**_ _._

 _"Shizune!" Tsunade shouts as the small woman runs in as Tsunade points to the male walking towards the laughing group of students and chef "STOP HIM!"_

 _Ino looked up to the stranger walking towards them. Everyone aware of the loop gasps._

 _"Whoa... Are you the Crying lady?" Naruto asks as the person shakes their head._

 _"N-No way, how is this even possible?" Kiba stutters as Akamaru barks._

 _"I do believe, it's called Destiny"_

 **Cast:**

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Haruno Sakura**

 **Yuhi Kurenai**

 **Senju Tsunade**

 **Shizune**

 **Yamato**

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

 **Auburame Shino**

 **Akimichi Choji**

 **Hyuga Neji**

 **Director:**

 **Jellytaco**

 **Producer: Jellytaco**

 **Make Up Artist:**

 **Sai**

 **Lighting Director:**

 **Jellytaco**

 **Sponsered By:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's what you missed on Kitsune Detective's;**

 _"I do believe, it's called Destiny"_

The group all sat on the bus as Tsunade tries to get it running. However, someone had cut the wires. Sighing, she turns tot he group.

"We'll be staying here, until I can find a mechanic, but I want you and your stuff in the hall" Tsunade says as she sighs in defeat, she was not in the mood.

"Aww" Sakura whines as Ino giggles

"Think of it as vaccation at school with friends" Ino says.

"That sounds like a drag"

''Yeah, everything is troublesome for you" Ino says as she sticks her tongue at him

The group all sat around outside as the chatted about the weather. It was attacking the earth with strong winds. Winds that whispered tales. A figure, dressed in white's watched the group as he looked up at the sky. It was a murky grey, it commanded destruction to tree's and houses. In his mind he was debating.

'Go on over Neji' a voice says 'You can trust me, you'll be saving Hinata by doing what is expected of you'

''You're right, this is my Destiny" Neji says as he strides over, brown eyes widened as he approached them.

Ino looked up to the stranger walking towards them. Everyone aware of the loop gasps.

"Whoa... Are you the Crying lady?" Naruto asks as the person shakes their head.

"N-No way, how is this even possible?" Kiba stutters as Akamaru barks.

"I do believe, it's called Destiny"

/Line Break/

Tsunade fired at Neji as he fell to his knee's as people scream and look at her, like she was the monster.

"I'm not, I have to protect this world!" Tsunade says to herself as Neji smiles.

"T-Thanks" Neji says as Ino rushes to him "Ino"

"Neji" Ino says as Shikamaru stare at Ino "Why?"

"Hinata, needed my sacrifice to undo what has been done" Neji swallows as Shizune arrives.

"Lady Tsunade... What have you done?" she asks.

"I won't let any of you hurt Sakura!" Tsunade shouts as puts the gun in her pocket.

"But... Now that Ino has corrected all the wrongs, Hinata can return" Neji says as the blood pours from his wound and lies on the ground admiring the clouds.

"Ino... How what?" Tsunade asks as Ino sighs.

"I sabotaged Sasuke's letter, and I've been breaking their walls down. It was me, who managed to cut Hinata's ropes, who destroyed the power to the school and all for the sake of love" Ino says as Tsunade growls "You took Sai away from me"

"I don't understand what's going on" Sasuke says for the first time in forever he never felt this... Confused.

"The string is unraveling Tsunade" Ino says.

Neji starts to fade as Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke all reel back. They had no clue of what was going on.

"Killed by an enemy and sacrificed for Hinata" Explains Ino "It wasn't a coincidence either"

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Naruto screams as his eyes flicker to another colour.

"Hinata" Ino says as lightning hits Naruto, stumbling into Sakura and Sasuke, it travels to them as Neji disappears fully.

/Line Break/

Like a rubberband the trio snap as all the emotions flooded back. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand as the others all stand back. The ground growled and wind howled. The wind swirled around them, kicking up leaves and dust. It was cold and the smell of salt hung in the air, no one was sure where that came from however. The wind pushed againist all of their faces, like a leaf blower was in their face. Before Team 7, the memories, the emotions, the feelings, the anger, the sorrow hit them. The air was knocked out of them as the ground really started to grind.

Wire's from nearby poles, toppled in as eletricity was fueled into the ground. Rain now pelted everyone as Team 7 fell to their knee's panting. Ino tried to get to Sakura, but the wind prevented them as Tsunade grabs Shizune's hand and starts walking backwards againist the wind. The pressure of the air was on her back as she pushed through. Escaping the air currents, it was only windy in the courtyard.

If desperation and betrayal had a colour, this was definetly it. A darkened, more carnal colour of purple swirled as the basketball courts sunk into the ground. Now like a witches cauldron, the contents that swirled inside were unknown and only a bad outcome could come out of it. A figure started to rise.

/Line Break/

Ino POV

Wow. Hinata is really angry. I guess I finally got those ropes cut. Brain over beauty for sure and I just can't wait, for Tsunade to see what she has made. A monster. Or should I say Monsters. I walk towards the huge crowd as they watch the basketball courts slowly sink into the ground and eletricity funnelled in. A Black Hole. However, Tsunade rushed out as I look to her. She had a gun in hand as she aims towards the figure slowly warping out from it. However, not even I could forsee that she would jump infront of the gun. But then again, who would guess Tsunade would pull the trigger at her beloved student.

/Line Break/

Normal POV

Sakura didn't know what had come over her as she leapt infront of the gun. Maybe it was the guilt. The sorrow of not being able to protect Konohagakure no Sato. She hit the ground with a thud as Sasuke appears next to her. Dieing was new to her and she had to admit, it freakin' hurt. Like a thousand bombs exploded in her stomach and chest. Is this what Neji felt mere moments ago? Blood spilled for her prestine body like wine on white carpet. Sasuke, gripped her as he hugged her into him.

"What did you do?" Naruto asks as the wind calms down and looks at Tsunade.

The older woman, shook. She fell to her knee's. She had shot Sakura. The gun landed next to her in the wet grass as she tried to breath.

"Sakura, I love you" he said as he caressed her head, she smiled up at him as he hugged her closer.

"And I you" Sakura says as it begins to rain "You should go back"

"I'll never leave you again!" he shouts as she looks into his eyes, they were filled with sadness and desperation, Sasuke was clinging to his once again lost lover tighter than a G Clamp

"Don't worry, I'll be back" Sakura whispers in his ear as she tries to swallow the much needed oxygen, but crimson liquid was blocking her airways as she choked and sputtered.

"Tsunade, what have you done?" Shizune asks as the woman wipes her tears away.

"S-S-Shizune... W-W-Why didn't you stop me?!" She screams as she pounds her fist into the ground ''Please... Promise to kill Hinata when she-"

"Hinata has been given to much freedom and can change Sakura's fat, she can manipulate dimesions" Shizune says "She made Sakura come to this school for a reason"

"What do you mean Hinata is able to manipulate this dimesion and others?" Tsunade asks as she looks down at Sakura as her male companion kisses her "So it's her fault"

"No. It's yours" Shizune says as she grabs a gun and pulls it to her head "And I won't take part anymore-"

Oink.

"What?" Shizune asks as she lowers the gun.

Out of the portal, came a pig. Ton Ton as Ino looks confused.

"Where is Hinata?" Ino asks as it goes quiet "If it was Ton Ton who jumped infront of Madara's justu, then where in kami is Hinata?"

"GODDAMMIT WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Naruto screams as everyone turns to him as he grips his head "Where is she? Where is she? She can help Sakura"

"Lady Tsunade" Shizune says as she pulls Tsunade up "You have to let them go"

"I-I can't" Tsunade says.

"Then, I am sorry for this" Shizune says as a single gun shot echoes through out the school.

 **Cast:**

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Haruno Sakura**

 **Yuhi Kurenai**

 **Senju Tsunade**

 **Shizune**

 **Yamato**

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

 **Auburame Shino**

 **Akimichi Choji**

 **Hyuga Neji**

 **Ton Ton**

 **Written by:**

 **Jellytaco**

 **Edited by:**

 **Jellytaco**

 **Casting:**

 **Jellytaco**

 **Director:**

 **Jellytaco**

 **Producer:**

 **Jellytaco**

 **Stunts:**

 **Stunt Man 1#**

 **Stunt Woman 1#**

 **Stunt Pig:**

 **Ton Ton**

 **Make Up Artist:**

 **Sai**

 **Special Effects:**

 **Jellytaco**

 **Lighting Director:**

 **Jellytaco**

 **Camera Operator:**

 **Jellytaco**

 **Costume designers:**

 **Jellytaco**

 **Props Manager:**

 **Jellytaco**

 **Music:**

 **Jellytaco**

 **Sponsered By:**

 **(A/N; I don't think I stated a disclaimer at the beginning, so I'll do it again now. I do not own Naruto or any Characters in the Franchise. I do however own the plot and title and a Potato named Jeff or any upcoming OC characters. I do hope you guys review. Because this story, has no outcome or anything yet. This I guess is the Mid Season Finale)**

 **Sneak Preview:**

 _Hinata stirred as she rubbed her eyes, her breathing was shallow as she moved the covers off her. The room around her was elegant and beautiful. It was rich red and royal blues as she looked confused. It hit her like a brick. Everyone!_

 _"Where am I? Am I dead?" she asks as she runs to the door banging on it._

 _"Miss Hyuga, I wouldn't advise on banging on the door, it's rather old... Much like this school" a voice says over an intercom "Just calm down"_

 _"Where am I?" Hinata asks as she shivers not liking the situation._

 _"Welcome to Akatsuki Prep" the voice says as the intercom turns static before shutting off completely._


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto Disclaimer; I only own the plot.**

Leaves crunched loudly under the polished leather shoes, the leaves were a number of colours, some crisp and some soggy, rotting from the cold. Fog rolled over the large stone tablets with names of loved ones engraved on them, some were shiny and new and some were filled with history and moss. A pale hand fell on a grave stone, it was cold to the touch and felt rough under his fingertips. He looked lazed and comfortable as he spoke to the gravestones, promising to make all things right and to make sure he would find out where Tsunade had gone.

He turned swiftly, his hair moving with his movements as he walked towards the exit, the fog lifting as he saw the car lights still on. The clacking of heels made him look up, he smiled as they embraced.

"C'mon Sasuke, we have a lead" her hair smelt like spring flowers, it almost matched her name.

"Did Naruto find something?" Sasuke asks, his onyx eyes scanning his girlfriends.

"We might have found where Hinata is, but-"

"But what?"

"It's one of three places"

"And let me guess, Naruto has gone bouldering in"

"Yup"

Naruto was currently standing next to Kiba, they were wiping sweat from their brows as they arrive in the classroom. They had reason to believe that someone knew something here. Even after regaining memory after the whole portal incident, only one thing had become clear, friend ship, nothing else, so it came as no surprise that they didn't recognise a red head staring out the window.

The red heads gaze fell on the blonde, no expression was changed on his face as they made eye contact, but that doesn't mean he didn't know who the blonde and brunette were, he almost smiled, had it not been for the fact that he wasn't sure if they knew. They introduced themselves taking a seat in front of him.

This was going to be fun in his opinion.

Naruto and Kiba split up to cover more ground over the school, finding out as much as they could. Naruto sat in the library flicking through the schools history, finding nothing as he groans, this was harder than he thought, but there had to be something, anything would've been fine, but no, nothing. Kiba strode in behind him holding a Year Book and grinning.

"Look what I found" Kiba says as he grins.

"What did you find her here?!"

"No, but remember that red head in out homeroom?" Kiba asks as he opens the book sliding it over to the blonde.

"He's a Looper too" Naruto says "Do we know him?"

"He seems familiar but I can't say for sure" Kiba says "So, what do we do?"

"We ask him directly" Naruto says "We'll do it this afternoon"

"If you say so, until then"

"Blend"

"Blend some coffee, got it, I'll go ask the cafeteria if they need an extra helper!" Kiba says excitedly as Naruto shakes his head "Sorry, poor joke, I promise I won't make another pun"

"Thanks"

"Cool beans"

~""+""~

Ino sat stirring her coffee watching mall goers, sunglasses hid her face as she reapplied lip gloss as she spotted her target, he had just finished his shift as she grinned. Her heels connected with the mall tiles with a hard clack, her hips swaying as she approached the male. Inside her hand was a vial with could be described as a very toxic amount of liquid.

Her blonde hair swished behind her as she watched him out his mug down, she emptied the contents in as she brushed past him, the slim fitting pencil skirt seemed to entrance him as she bent over picking up her purse which she had "dropped". She looked at him surprised as he grabbed his drink, slurping it down.

Ino knew he would do that, he had to fiddle with something to make it less awkward. She smiled, strutting out of he mall leaving the choking Jiraiya coughing and heaving on the ground. One down, two to go. Her phone buzzed as she looked at the information…. Oh, news from her informative, shutting her phone off, she hailed a taxi.

~""+""~

1998

Tsunade clutched the gear stick as she pressed her foot as hard as she could on the accelerator. The street lights were bright, neon. The window reeled down as the wind rushed in, like a wave of adrenaline, it was cool and calming as she punched the radio, music blaring from the car as she raced past youth, adjusting the mirror, she changed gear as she charged around a corner, her hand let go of the wheel as she wrapped her hands around a bottle, it's liquids splashing everywhere as she took a hit.

Her eyes narrowed on the location as sirens sang behind her as she grinned, next to her a laugh ran out, she looked over grinning. The male leaned over, the pair smashing lips, before being cut off by a scream. A huge lump hit the window as Tsunade slammed on the breaks, her partner crashing through the windscreen as everything turned into a hot mess.

Tsunade stumbled out of the car as she held her heart in her hands. Like a scene from a movie, clouds thundered above, rumbling and scaring young children. People looked at her like she was a monster and like an age old war, she looked at the ground to see blood spreading to every inch of the pavement. Dark tresses were sprawled across the ground like a bittersweet piece of art. Her porcelain skin was smooth and beautiful under the street lights while her beloved friend and teammate was now crumpled, a bloodtrail leading to his body, she could've sworn she could smell his burning skin in her nostrils.

Her pink lips were choking on blood as Tsunade ran to her beloved, eyes filled with tears as she tossed a glance at the girl, how could she ruin something and still look like an angel?

"P-Please" her words, although she stuttered, crimson ribbons spilling from her head "I need…"

"Why are you always ruining everything!"

"Madara… I-I-I can't….him. Save….please" the bluenette cries, tears welling in her eyes as she closed her eyes, hand trying to reach out to her as Tsunade growled.

 **Credits**

 **Cast:**

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Haruno Sakura**

 **Yuhi Kurenai**

 **Senju Tsunade**

 **Shizune**

 **Yamato**

 **Yamanaka Ino**

 **Hoshigaki Kisame**

 **Konan**

 **Pain/Pein**

 **Jiraiya**

 **Director:**

 **Jellytaco**

 **Producer: Jellytaco**

 **Make Up Artist:**

 **Jellytaco**

 **Lighting Director:**

 **Jellytaco**

 **Sponsered By:**

 _ **Sneak Preview:**_

 _The red haired teen walked down to the basement, his Brother trailing behind as they reach a door. The basement was a dull sand colour, there was nothing special about the sand or even the basement itself, what was important was what Gaara was going to do in the basement. Kankuro turned to Temari who was twirling a fan, weaving it with her fingers as she made no effort to acknowledge them._

" _So…" Temari starts "Who are we killing first?"_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto Franchise, only the plot.**

 _ **And here's what you missed on Kistune Detectives:**_

" _So who are we killing?" her voice was drawled and blunt, Temari made no effort to chnage her expression._

 _Ino grinned as she swayed her hips, all eyes now on the choking old pervert laying on the floor, people screaming in horror, Ino's phone buzzed as she answered it. It was her new found ally._

 **Chapter 11. Scores to settle.**

"HAH!" Naruto shouts the ball slamming against the red haired face.

"Ow" he says, he rubbed his nose as blood ran down his face.

"Alright you testosterone filled flesh sacks!" Anko shouts "Hit the showers and when you come back tomorrow I expect clean, fair play"

"Yada yada" Naruto babbles making stock puppet hand gestures.

"It's so weird to see Anko not murdering someone or torturing someone" Kiba whispers as the female squirts someone with a hose.

"Hahaha, you're all wet now Harumi-chan! Is it because of me or the punk over there bleeding?!" Anko laughs as the girl goes red, running off.

It wasn't long before the school day ended, allowing the students to go and be free- With in reason, for Naruto and Kiba that meant confronting the slightly intimidating Gaara. It wasn't hard to spot him as they caught up to him, he didn't even seem remotely surprised when they asked him if he was a Looper, he gave a small smirk as a car rolled up next to them, the male entering the flash car.

"Well, let's just say, I'm not unfamiliar with the term" and with that sass, the door closed.

"Does he realise that there is a program with that name or was it a movie?" Kiba asks as the car drives down the busy street filled with students.

"I doubt he's a fan of that movie" Naruto says rolling his eyes.

"Who was that Gaara?" Kankuro asks as his brother folds one leg over his knee, as he leans back looking at the pair.

"Some people we need to take care of before they ruin everything we've built. They don't even know the full extent of this world"

"So what? We're actually going to kill the girl?"

"If we can find her" Gaara says as he rubs his head "And that itself is going to be hard"

~""+""~

"Tell me again why we are here?" Sasuke slumps as Sakura rubs his back.

"Because, your brother might know something"

"Like he'd help us and I'm pretty sure she isn't here"

"Who knows who we might find here" Sakura says as she straightens her uniform.

The school was made of brick, neatly kept, lively green vines were wrapped around some of the piping, giving a more lively or even a more vibrant pop. The red brick was hinting at age, history and elegance and the lawn outside with the stone fountains gave a hint of superiority and a classical feel. Sakura shrank into herself as her Inner swallowed mentally.

'No time like the present' Inner starts awkwardly.

"Yeah, what choice do we actually have? We have to find Hinata so we can destroy Madara"

Music floated softly down the lobby as they walked in, the tiles on the ground were marble, polished so well Sakura almost slipped, her shoes having no grip on the ground, she could almost skate on the surface. They walked straight past other students, earning strange looks at the look for Itachi. A blonde dipped past, as a rush of students appeared. Sakura looked all around as she found no evidence of the Akatsuki, Sasuke having the same trouble. Student heads were bobbing all over the place as Sakura nearly screamed, this was nearing impossible.

"Look what the Cat dragged in" the voice was ever so smug as the pair turn.

"Hidan"

"Oh, so you guys are aware of the Loop huh? Here I was thinking you morons were still as dumb as ever" the grey haired young adult sneers.

"I'd smack that grin off your face quicker than Naruto could say "Datte'bayo"

"So two seconds?" HIdan asks raising an eyebrow "I could've already killed you in that time, but let's be real here, in this world you ain't gonna do nothing"

"Is that a taunt you Masochistic asshat?" Sakura challenges.

"Oh how you wound me! Treat me like that again and I won't tell you where precious Head Boy is" Hidan says as he gives a cocky smile.

"We just want to know if Hinata is here" Sasuke drones looking Hidan dead in the eyes "Is she here?"

"Hm, I don't think so" Hidan says shrugging "Better ask Head Boy"

"Who's asking me what?"

"That was not who I was expecting" Sasuke says as Sakura nods, face turning a little red.

"Who are you people?"

"This is Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi's brother" Hidan says.

"So you're that slackers brother huh? I guess all Uchiha's are that way. First Obito and Itachi, now you?"

"Sasuke, tell me you're seeing this too?" Sakura whispers as she inches away.

"Maybe the Loop fucked up" Sasuke says as they gaze at the Head Boy in all his glory, someone that just… It didn't even make sense.

"This badly?"

"Yeah"

~""+''"~

Gaara walked into the house, his hair a little damp from the sheer heat in the car, he grumbled at Kankuro as they walked down to the basement. There wasn't anything special about the basement, it was a dull sand colour, but what was important was the idea about to be concieved, how the Suna group would turn the tables, how theyd flip the Konoha Group. Don't get them wrong, but, here, there were no wars resulting in so much death, people were alive who weren't supposed to be. Let them live in bliss, that's all Gaara wanted and with the power and allies he had, no one could stop him.

Temari sat staring boredly at the wall as the pair entered, the door closed behind them. She growled loudly, dropping her hand to her side.

"Thank goodness you guys are here, these two have been driving me insane" Temari complains as she relocates.

"We need to deal with a few Loopers" Gaara says as Temari raises an eyebrow.

"But what are we going to do with these guys?" Kankuro asks as Gaara turns to Temari, who boredly looks up, expressionless.

"Temari?"

"Alright" she says her fan whipping out.

Gaara and Kankuro watch as Temari approaches the two out of place Loopers.

"So" Temari starts "Who do we kill first?"

The tan skinned chuninn teacher swallowed nervously as his silver haired friend gave a tired eye smile.

~""+""~

 _ **Sneak Preview:**_

 _There was a gentle prodding as Sai shifted in his sleep._

 _"Sai-san! SAI-SAN!" the voice was soft, but was urgent, very very urgent._

 _Opening his eyes, he blinked a few times, things slowly comingi into focus as he turns to the girl sitting by his side, he was very much aware now of his surroundings. He looked a pale eyed girl, she was dirty, covered in scapes and was maybe missing a tooth, she looked malnourished, her skin an unhealthy white, but in no way did she lose the fire in her eyes, if anything, she was more ready than ever._

 **Credits**

 **Cast:**

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Haruno Sakura**

 **Yuhi Kurenai**

 **Sarutobi Asuma**

 **Senju Tsunade**

 **Shizune**

 **Yamato**

 **Yamanaka Ino**

 **Hoshigaki Kisame**

 **Konan**

 **Pain/Pein**

 **Jiraiya**

 **Hidan**

 **Hatake Kakashi**

 **Umino Iruka**

 **Gaara**

 **Temari**

 **Kankuro**

 **Director:**

 **Jellytaco**

 **Producer: Jellytaco**

 **Make Up Artist:**

 **Jellytaco**

 **Lighting Director:**

 **Jellytaco**

 **Sponsered By:**


	12. Chapter 12

"Face it you won't kill us" Kakashi says "If you kill us, you'll never ever succeed"

"Succeed? Do you even know what we are trying to achieve?" Gaara asks as he crouches down to their level.

"Taking over this world" Iruka says as Kankuro waggles his fingers.

"No. We are trying to achieve world peace!" Gaara announces as he springs up "This world is not burdened by war and everyone is equal, no one has chakra and if you want to be a Ninja, well, you have to do that on your own"

"Peace? By killing us?"

"By making sure the Loopers don't ruin this" Temari says.

"This is just an illusion, a Genjutsu!" Kakashi says.

"Then why can't we break it?"

"I feel like they didn't learn anything from the war" Iruka sighs, confused and concerned.

"We did and he has given a second chance, we are part of the new-" Kankuro was smacked over the head "What?"

"Gee I don't know you babbling idiot, about to tell them who we work for you stupid idiot" Temari hisses as Gaara weighs his options, they were all pro's.

"A little too convenient" Gaara says as he frowns.

~""+""~

"So how long has Kakashi and Iruka-sensei been here?" Shikamaru asks as he looks through the binoculars.

"Well for as long as they've been gay" Kurenai says as it goes quiet.

"They're not gay" Asuma states.

"A girl can dream"

"Yeah, but not this girl, what are you guys doing here?" Anko asks popping up.

"Oh good you're here too, we're going to need that mouth of yours" Kurenai says.

"Woah, I'm down for multiple sexy time party, but not here" Anko says as she raises her hands in defence.

"No you dolt! For getting information out of the Sand Three" Kurenai says a little confused as Shikamaru just hums to himself, Choji snacking casually.

"So where abouts is Shino?" Anko asks "Haven't seen that Beetle loving weirdo here"

"He's working on the third location" Asuma says as he takes a picture of Suna.

It was beautiful, like an ancient sand castle city, but the sand dusted it like frosting on a bun. It was picturesque, the sun slowly setting, an sombre of colours, sworling softly, mixing like a concoction of peace and tranquillity. It was almost the perfect paradise, the flaw being crazy Looper killers trying to kill their friends and the heat. Oh boi, the heat was a big problem for them.

Kurenai squints through the binoculars as she taps the rest, a car quickly approaching their position at the park over looking the city.

"We've been made, we'll all meet back at the hotel and leave in pairs, no one leaves- Where did Anko go?" Kurenai asks as she swings her head around wildly.

"She took off down the hill when she first spotted the car" Shikamaru says as he hops in Choji's food truck.

"That bloody woman" Kurenai huffs.

~""+""~

"Ino-san"

"Yes Karin-san?"

"I have new information on where the girl is at"

"Hinata?"

"Blue hair and nice eyes, tight body?" Karin asks as she adjusts her glasses as she sits behind a computer screen.

"Yes" Ino says as she stops walking through the library "Where is she?"

"Tell me where Sasuke is"

"Why can't you find him?"

"Well that cockblocker Madara did it" Karin moans "So do we have a deal?"

"He's at Akatsuki Prep"

"Oh"

"Oh what?"

"Oh shit!"

"What?!"

"That's where that snake bitch is!" Karin shouts as you could hear things being knocked over in haste "Do you need a ride?" Ino asks.

"Aren't you like 17?"

"It's called a fake ID"

"Yes, pick me up at the place I planted on your Noogle Maps"

"Wait, where is Hinata?"

"Trust me, saving Sasuke-kun is way more important!"

~""+""~

Sasuke and Sakura stared at the Head Boy. Their gazes unwavering, not backing down, in awe almost.

"This is weird" Sasuke says.

"Orochimaru-senpai" Deidara says walking over "We need to go meet the rest for the Prefect Meeting"

"I'll be right there" the pale male says with a curt nod "So are you looking for the girl aswell?"

"You're looking for her too?"

He gave Sakura a look, like she was daft or something.

"My dear, in this world I completely disabled, so of course I want to find her, whatever fates may await can not be more painful than this horrifying world" Orochimaru says, he looked 18, so young, but he looked… Not bad "Now, if that is all, I need to talk with the Uchiha alone, come Sasuke"

"C'mon, if Sasuke goes, I go!" Sakura starts as Sasuke shakes his head.

"I know him, if he tries anything, I'll knock him"

"Fine, if you're not back in 45 minutes, I'm calling someone, maybe inner and she ain't got time for people bullshitting her" Sakura threatens.

"Take her to the front of the school, keep her company Deidara"

"Ai Ai"

 _ **Sneak Preview:**_

 _Ino came storming into the school, Karin diving out of the car onto the gravel as Sakura runs over._

 _"Ino- What are you-"_

 _"Sasuke where is he!" Karin shouts frantically._

 _"Talking to the creep, Orochimaru. Why?" Sakura asks as Karin shakes her head._

 _"No! He's going to die!"_

 **Credits**

 **Cast:**

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Haruno Sakura**

 **Yuhi Kurenai**

 **Sarutobi Asuma**

 **Senju Tsunade**

 **Shizune**

 **Yamato**

 **Yamanaka Ino**

 **Hoshigaki Kisame**

 **Konan**

 **Pain/Pein**

 **Jiraiya**

 **Hatake Kakashi**

 **Umino Iruka**

 **Gaara**

 **Kankuro**

 **Temari**

 **Orochimaru**

 **Deidara**

 **Uchiha Itachi**

 **Sai**

 **Hyuga Hinata**

 **Mitarashi Anko**

 **Uzumaki Karin**

 **Director:**

 **Jellytaco**

 **Producer: Jellytaco**

 **Make Up Artist:**

 **Jellytaco**

 **Lighting Director:**

 **Jellytaco**

 **Sponsered By:**


End file.
